Jovens, selvagens e lindos
by Pipe
Summary: Presente de Natal para Siren Sorento. Amar é arriscar. Algol preferiu se poupar da dor agora sente que ficou algo faltando... E Misty? Yaoi.


**JOVENS, SELVAGENS E LINDOS**

**_Este é o presente de Siren Sorento. Um fic yaoi com Argol de Perseus, Misty e Asterion, cavaleiros de prata. Se você não gosta do tema, por favor, aperte a tecla de "back" ali em cima e au revoir. Se continuar, lembre-se do recado de sempre. Isto é um fic de encomenda, feito ao gosto de uma pessoa. Ah, sim, é shounen ai e não é threesome. A música que embala a fic é BEAUTIFUL, de Christina Aguillera. Recomendo escutarem enquanto lêem. _**

****

Na vila dos cavaleiros de prata, Argol de Perseus está numa roda de amigos, bebendo e rindo. De repente, seu olhar é atraído por um brilho refletido ao sol. Seu coração dispara. "É ele!" Mas sua mente repreende suas emoções: "É apenas o veado da casa... e ele já tem dono novo..."

Everyday is so wonderful, and suddenly, it's hard to breathe

_Todo dia é tão maravilhoso, e de repente, fica difícil de respirar_

Now and then, I get insecure from all the pain

_De vez em quando, eu fico inseguro com toda a dor_

I'm so ashamed

_Eu estou tão envergonhado_

Misty para por um instante à porta de seu chalé, ajustando sua vista para a claridade diferente do que estava dentro de casa. Seu cabelo loiro, comprido e cacheado, brilha ao sol. A roda dos outros cavaleiros parou de conversar por um instante, depois baixou o tom de voz. Com certeza vão começar a falar dele, com certeza vão falar mal, com certeza vão atacar a reputação de Asterion.

I am beautiful, no matter what they say

_Eu sou lindo, não importa o que eles dizem_

Words can't bring me down

_Palavras não podem me derrubar_

I am beautiful in every single way

_Eu sou lindo, de todas as maneiras_

Yes, words can't bring me down, oh no

_Sim, palavras não podem me derrubar, oh, não_

So don't you bring me down today

Então não vá você me derrubar hoje

O cavaleiro de Lagarto apertou os lábios. Gentinha! Aquele tempo de luxúria desenfreada já havia passado. Ele não precisava mais sair "catando" só pra competir com o outro mais belo do Santuário, auto afirmação mais idiota. Só que eles não o perdoavam. Ele sabia, havia pisado em muitos sentimentos, sentimentos bons, verdadeiros, magoado muita gente. Eles queriam o troco.

To all your friends, you're delirious

_Para todos seus amigos, você está delirando_

So consumed in all your doom, ooh

_Totalmente arruinado_

Trying hard to fill the emptiness, the peace is gone

_Tentando muito preencher o vazio, sua paz se foi_

Left the puzzle undone, is that the way it is?

_Deixando o quebra-cabeças desfeito, esse é o jeito?_

No começo davam conselhos ao cavaleiro de Cão de Caça, todos diziam para se aproveitar do que Misty tinha a dar, mas nunca se apaixonar pra valer por ele. Quem poderia prever que ia valer, que um dia eles iam se apaixonar? Agora eles ficavam ressentidos. Porque o Asterion e não cada um deles? Misty deu de ombros, num gesto muito francês. "Quem realmente conhece o coração de uma biba?"

-Tity!

Misty se virou e saiu ao encontro de Asterion. Todo mundo se virou para olhar. Ele estava lindo. O namorado também não ficava atrás. Nem se importaram se tinham platéia. Se abraçaram e deram um beijo apaixonado, Asterion ajeitando uma mecha loira por trás da orelha delicada por puro prazer de mexer naqueles cabelos... Passando a mão nos ombros de Misty, puxou-o para saírem dali.

You're beautiful, no matter what they say

_Você é lindo, não importa o que dizem_

Words can't bring you down, oh no

_Palavras não podem te derrubar, oh, não_

You're beautiful in every single way

_Você é lindo de todas as maneiras_

Yes, words can't bring you down, oh no

_Sim, palavras não podem te derrubar, oh, não_

So don't you bring me down today

_Então não vá você me derrubar hoje_

Argol ouviu com metade da atenção as piadinhas indecentes e as malidecências que seus companheiros de roda soltaram. Seu pensamento voou para alguns anos atrás, quando eram todos adolescentes em treinamento, quando foi a sua vez de partilhar a mesma cama que aquele belo aprendiz francês. Do jeito que lhe foi ensinado, usou e abusou do corpo do rapaz mas lhe negou qualquer chance de intimidade maior. Totalmente preocupado com sua reputação de futuro cavaleiro de prata. E se tivesse se entregado ao sentimento? Misty lhe daria mesmo um pé na bunda ou estariam juntos até hoje? Quem sabe? Não quis arriscar, preferiu a dor das batalhas que só lhe feriram o corpo, quão corajoso ele foi realmente? Asterion merecia uma medalha, por ter se vencido nessa batalha. Misty o mastigou e cuspiu uma vez, mas quando teve uma segunda chance, o acolheu de braços e coração aberto. Vai saber...

No matter what we do (no matter what we do)

_Não importa o que façamos (bis)_

No matter what we say (no matter what we say)

_Não importa o que digamos (bis)_

We're the song inside the tune (yeah, oh yeah) full of

_Nós somos música em harmonia, (sim, oh, sim) cheia de_

Beautiful mistakes

_Belos erros_

And everywhere we go (and everywhere we go)

_E aonde quer que formos (bis)_

The sun will always shine (the sun will always shine)

_O sol vai sempre brilhar_

But tomorrow we might awake on the other side

_Mas amanhã podemos acordar do outro lado_

Argol sacudiu a cabeça e voltou a dar atenção aos companheiros. Arrotou alto e reclamou:

-Acho que já bebi muito. To começando a filosofar...

-Então bebe mais um pouco – Moses encheu novamente o copo dele. – Quando você descobrir a origem da vida e do universo você para e pede uma caneta e um papel.

-Pra que? – perguntou Capella.

-Ué, mano, pra anotar. Bêbado lembra de alguma coisa depois na ressaca?

A gargalhada foi geral. Eles JÁ estavam muito bêbados mesmo, nem falavam coisa com coisa mais... E quem liga?

Enquanto isso, Asterion e Misty estão num piano bar, jantando. Mexendo na comida, pra falar a verdade. Eles só têm vontade de ficar se olhando, se devorando com o olhar. O pianista essa noite tem um convidado. Asterion, que está virado para ele, sorri. Misty gosta muito do som de saxofone. Ele nota o sorriso do namorado e pergunta:

-Que há?

-Vira a sua cadeira, ou melhor, sente-se ao meu lado.

Misty faz o que ele lhe pede e se acomoda. Será realmente uma noite agradável. O saxofonista, após algumas peças de jazz, vai fazer um solo, toca o tema de Blade Runner. Asterion acaricia o braço de Misty, que ergue a cabeça que está no ombro do outro. Trocam um beijo. Duas garotas numa mesa ao lado suspiram. Tinham esperanças que não fossem gays. Eles são tão lindos...

'Cause we are beautiful, no matter what they say

_Pois nós somos lindos, não importa o que dizem_

Yes, words won't bring us down, oh no

_Sim, palavras não podem nos derrubar, oh não_

We are beautiful in every single way

_Nós somos lindos de todas as maneiras_

Yes, words can't bring us down, oh no

_Sim, palavras não podem nos derrubar, oh não_

So don't bring me down today

_Não vá você me derrubar hoje_

-Misty...

-Shh, não diga nada, não estrague este momento... Você, eu, um copo de vinho, uma música perfeita... Será que tem algo melhor que isso?

-Você, eu, um copo de vinho, uma música perfeita, lençóis de cetim negros, seu corpo nu e suado gemendo embaixo do meu...

-HAH, minha deusa! Que falta de romantismo! Desse jeito vou achar que você só pensa naquilo... Você só me quer por isso, mon chére?

-Claro que não... também posso pensar em nossos dedos entrelaçados assim – e ergueu a mão em demonstração. – em uma noite de lua cheia, nós dois andando descalços numa praia, com uma garrafa de champagne na outra mão.

Misty se enroscou um pouco mais no corpo moreno.

-Oui, oui... Parece melhor...

-E se eu disser que te amo bem no seu ouvidinho?

-Je te dirai: PARFAIT! Je t'aime aussi... – e sapecou-lhe um outro beijo.

Oohh, yeah, yeah, yeah

_Ooohh__, sim, sim, sim_

Don't you bring me down today

_Não vá você me derrubar hoje_

Don't you bring me down... today

_Não vá você me derrubar hoje... _

N/A: Pronto! Não era nada disso que eu tinha em mente, mudei de idéia ao ouvir a música hoje. Inspiração é algo "felomenal"... FELIZ NATAL, FOFO DA DINDA! Eu sei que você prefere a Shakira, mas por favor, dê uma chance a Christina só hoje. Eu arranho francês, você entende um pouquinho, mas...

Mon chere meu querido, oui, oui sim, sim, je te dirai: parfait eu te direi: perfeito! Je t'aime aussi eu te amo também.

Well, missão cumprida ou mal feito, feito, esta ai... 25/10/05.


End file.
